A Little Bet Between Friends
by doveofdreams
Summary: What happens when two friends decide to bet on the outcome of a pair of enemies? Rose/Scorpius, with a little Albus/OC. postDH
1. Chapter 1

A Little Bet Between Friends

A Rose and Scorpius Story

(With a Little Albus/OC)

3rd Year

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Albus snickered. His cousin Rose was definitely Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's daughter. He wondered who had incurred her wrath this time, though he was pretty sure he already knew. He listened carefully, of course, Scorpius Malfoy. Who else but Scorpius Malfoy could set Rose of while she was in her sacred library?

"Bet you 20 galleons, Rosie over there and Scorp end up together as heads and as a couple."

Albus turned. Blair Zabini, with her straight black hair and olive toned skin, had just sat down opposite him at the same quiet table in the corner of the library.

"You're on!" Albus grinned as Rose and Scorpius' screams of rage grew louder. "There's no way they'd ever end up together," Albus said.

Blair smirked, "I know them both pretty well."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but Rose is my cousin. She'd never fall for a Malfoy."

"Oh," Blair said, raising her eyebrows, "just like you and her would never befriend a Slytherin, let alone a Zabini? You're always wrong Al. You're ALWAYS wrong."

"Sure," Albus dragged out.

Blair snorted, "Now since the two best in our class are busy, did you understand the potions assignment?"

******************************************

7th Year

"You owe me 20 galleons."

Albus snorted, "No, Blair, I think I don't. They're just heads, they're not together."

Blair grinned, "It's only a matter of time."

"Whatever you say, Blair, whatever you say," Albus replied.

Later in the year...

"Why did McGonagall have to make us patrol together?" Rose asked.

Scorpius laughed, "Because the old hag is determined to torture us."

"She is not an old hag! And stop goofing off!"

Scorpius stopped making the picture spin and said, "Oh, come one Rosie. No one's going to be out this late. Let's just head up to the tower and go to sleep."

"Don't call me Rosie! And I'm going to finish the patrol, because I unlike YOU take MY Head duties seriously. Maybe McGonagall is going senile, naming you Head Boy," Rose said thoughtfully.

Scorpius snorted, "I happen to be the best in our year."

"No, I am. And would you please take this seriously!" Rose nearly shouted, for Scorpius had begun to spin the picture again.

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "You're so bloody up-tight."

"UP-TIGHT! UP-TIGHT! Well, at least I'm not an arrogant, egotistical, rude, selfish, womanizing…"

Scoripus covered her mouth with his hand. "You're going to wake up the whole castle if you don't shut up. Then we'll be in serious trouble," he hissed.

She pushed him away from her, "Do I look like I care?" she hissed back. "And why do you care? It's not like you wouldn't get the utmost pleasure from watching me get detention as the Head Girl!"

Scoripus started, then blushed. "I do care Rose. I really do."

Startled Rose said, "Yeah right. Like I'm going to fall…" But Rose couldn't say anymore for Scorpius had kissed her. She stood there, utterly still. Then she responded with so much enthusiasm that she almost toppled them both over.

"Told you so. You official owe me 20 galleons," came a familiar voice that caused Rose and Scorpius to break apart.

"Who's there?" Scorpius called at the same time as another familiar voice shouted, "BLAIR!"

Rose's blush deepened. "Albus Severus Potter! Blair Ophelia Zabini!" she shouted.

With slumped shoulders and sullen faces at being caught during their midnight excursion, Blair and Albus stepped out from behind the statue in the corridor.

"Detention," Rose and Scorpius said together. Then grinning, they turned and walked away holding hands.

As they were about to turn the corner, they heard, "This doesn't cut you loose. You still owe me 20 galleons."

Scorpius and Rose hurried down the corridor till they were far enough away and then they burst out laughing.

Suddenly Rose gasped. Scorpius looked at her questioningly. Rose smiled, "I bet YOU 20 galleons that Albus ends up marrying Blair."

"You're on!" Scorpius replied. "There's no way that Blair ZABINI would EVER fall for Albus Potter."

"Hey, as his cousin and one of her best friends, I think I know them pretty well." Rose said.

"Sure," Scorpius replied. "Hey, have you started that potions essay yet?"

************************

_A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue with Albus and Blair's story? Do you want to know more about Rose and Scorpius? Or should I leave it were it is? Any requests? I have another story in the Tamora Pierce section that must official be but on hiatus, reasons will be explained in a short author note for that story. _

_I'm also putting up another one-shot, in the Tamora Pierce section, check it out!_

_Don't forget to click the very lovely review button and leave a little something. You get a special Harry Potter character of your choice shaped cookie if you do!_

_Yours truly,_

…_doveofdreams…_


	2. Disclaimer

I forgot this...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, other than the several Dr. Pepper cans on my desk.......


End file.
